Escena de la corte Seelie
by Gretel Dann Beth Herondale M.S
Summary: Punto de vista de Jace. Escena escrita por Cassandra Clare.


**Escena de la corte Seelie.**

_Punto de vista de Jace._

**Disclamier**: Ya saben, esta historia no es mía, ni tampoco esta escena. La hago sin fines de lucro. Pertenece absolutamente a la grandiosa, fabulosa y provoca infartos **Cassandra Clare. **

La traduccion fue hecha por CDS México.

_**"Pero me gusta**_

_**Porque es amargo,**_

_**y porque es mi corazón".**_

_**Stephen Crane.**_

* * *

"Sé que no voy a dejar a mi hermana aquí en su corte", dijo Jace," y ya que no hay nada que aprender de ella o de mi, tal vez ¿podría hacer el favor de liberarla?"

La Reina sonrió. Era una hermosa, terrible sonrisa. La reina era una mujer encantadora; ella tenía esa inhumana belleza que las hadas tenían, que era más como la belleza de cristal duro que la belleza de un ser humano. La Reina no aparentaba una edad en particular: podría haber tenido dieciséis o cuarenta y cinco años. Jace suponía que era donde aquellos le encontraban su atractivo - personas habían muerto por el amor de la Reina - pero ella le dio una sensación de frío en el pecho, como si se hubiera tragado agua helada demasiado rápido.

"¿Que pasaría si te dijo que puede ser liberada por un beso?"

Fue Clary la que respondió, desconcertada: "¿Quiere que Jace la bese"

Tanto la Reina como la corte se rieron, la sensación de frío en el pecho de Jace se intensificó. Clary no entendía a las hadas, pensó él. Habría intentado explicarselo, pero no había explicación, en realidad no. Cualquier cosa que la Reina quisiera de ellos, no era un beso de él; ella podría haberlo exigido sin todo este espectáculo sin sentido. Lo que ella quería era verlos bien cubiertos y luchando como mariposas. Era algo inmortal de realizar, él había pensado muchas veces: embotando tus sentidos, tus emociones, la experiencia, incontrolable, lamentables respuestas de los seres humanos que eran para las hadas como sangre fresca para los vampiros.

Algo viviente. Algo que ellos no tenían.

"A pesar de sus encantos", dijo la Reina, diriendo la mirada hacia Jace - sus ojos eran verdes, como Clary, pero no complemetamente como los de ella - "ese beso no liberara a la chica."

"Podría besar a Meliorn", sugirió Isabelle, encogiéndose de hombros.

La reina movió la cabeza lentamente. "Tampoco eso. Ni nadie de mi Corte."

Isabelle alzó las manos; Jace quería preguntarle lo que había esperado – besar a Meliorn no le hubiese molestado a ella, así que, obviamente, la Reina no se preocupaba por él. Supuso que había sido bonito por su parte ofrecerlo, pero Iz, al menos, debió haberlo sabido mejor. Había tenido tratos con las hadas antes.

Tal vez no era sólo conocer el pensamiento cultural de las Hadas, Jace se preguntó. Tal vez era saber cómo la gente disfrutaba ser cruel por el bien del pensamiento cruel. Isabelle fue irreflexiva, y a veces vana, pero ella no era cruel. Se echó el pelo negro hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. "No estoy besando a cualquiera de vosotros", dijo con firmeza. "Sólo para dejarlo claro".

"Eso no parece necesario", dijo Simon, dando un paso adelante. "Si un beso es todo. . . "

Dio un paso hacia Clary, quien no se apartó. El hielo en el pecho de Jace se convirtió en fuego líquido, apretó sus manos a los costados mientras Simon tomó suavemente a Clary por los brazos y la miró a la cara. Apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Simon, como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, por todo lo que él sabía. Él sabía que Simon la quería, lo había sabido desde que los había visto juntos en esa estúpida cafetería, el otro chico prácticamente ahogándose para conseguir de su boca las palabras "te amo" mientras Clary miraba a su alrededor, inquietamente, sus enormes ojos verdes viendo a todas partes. Ella no está interesada en ti, mundano, lo había pensado con satisfacción. Pierdete. Y luego se había sorprendido de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué diferencia hacía para el los pensamientos de una chica que apenas conocía?

Eso parecía como mucho tiempo atrás. Ella ya no era una chica que apenas conocía: Ella era Clary. Ella era la única cosa en su vida que le importaba más que nada, y viendo a Simon poner su mano sobre ella, donde quiera que él quería, le hizo sentir al mismo tiempo enfermo y débil y mortalmente enfadado. La urgencia de avanzar hacia ellos y separarlos era tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

Clary lo miró, su pelo rojo deslizando por encima del hombro. Parecía preocupada, lo que era suficiente malo. No podía soportar la idea de que ella podría sentir lástima por él. Apartó la vista rápidamente, y llamó la atención de la Reina Seelie, brillando de alegría: ahora esto era lo que buscaba. Su dolor, su agonía.

"No," dijo la Reina, a Simon, con una voz suave como el filo de un cuchillo. "Eso tampoco es lo que yo quiero."

Simón se alejó de Clary de mala gana. El alivio golpeó a través de las venas de Jace como sangre, ahogando lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo. Por un momento todo lo que importaba era que él no iba a tener que ver a Clary besando a Simon. Entonces Clary parecía nadar dentro del foco: estaba muy pálida y y no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba pensando. ¿Estaba decepcionada por no ser besada por Simon? ¿Aliviada como estaba él? Pensó en Simon besándole la mano más temprano aquel día y lo empujó de su memoria con rencor, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana. Mira arriba, pensó. Mírame. Si me amas, te verás en mí.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, de la forma que lo hacía cuando tenía frío o estaba molesta. Pero no levanto la vista. La conversación fue en torno a ellos: quien iba a besar a quien, qué iba a suceder. Rabia desesperada se levantó en el pecho de Jace y como de costumbre, encontró su escape en un comentario sarcástico.

"Bueno, no besaré al mundano", dijo. "Prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que me crezcan raices."

"¿Para siempre?," dijo Simon. Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros y serios. "Para siempre es una barbaridad de tiempo."

Jace volvió a ver a esos ojos. Simon era probablemente una buena persona, pensó. Amaba Clary y quería cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz. El sería un espectacular novio. Lógicamente, Jace sabía, que era exactamente lo que quería para su hermana. Pero él no podía mirar a Simón sin querer matar a alguien. "Lo sabía", dijo groseramente. "¿Quieres besarme, verdad?

"Por supuesto que no. Pero si - "

"Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen. No hay heterosexuales en las trincheras.

"Es ateos, imbécil." Simon estaba de color rojo brillante. "No hay ateos en las trincheras."

Fue la reina quien los interrumpió, inclinándose hacia adelante para que su cuello blanco y los pechos se mostraron por encima del escote de su vestido de corte bajo. "A pesar de que todo esto es muy divertido, el beso que liberará a la chica es el beso que la chica desea," dijo ella."Sólo ése y ninguno más."

Simon pasó de rojo a blanco. Si el beso que Clary más deseaba no era el de Simón, entonces… La forma en estaba mirando a Jace, de Jace a Clary, contestó eso.

El corazón de Jace comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se encontró con los ojos de la Reina. "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Prefiero pensar que te estoy haciendo un favor", dijo ella. "El deseo no siempre es lo correcto. Ahora, pueden tomarlo como un favor. Y como mis palabras son magia, saben que digo la verdad. Si ella no desea ése beso, no será liberada."

Jace sintió que la sangre se inundaba en su rostro. Era vagamente consciente de que Simon argumentaba que ellos eran hermanos, que no estaba bien, pero lo ignoró. La Reina Seelie lo miraba, y tenía los ojos como el mar antes de una tormenta mortal, y él quería decir gracias. Gracias.

Y eso fue lo más peligroso de todo, pensó, mientras a su alrededor sus compañeros discutían sobre si Clary y Jace tenían que hacer esto, o lo que ninguno de ellos estaría dispuesto a hacer para escapar de la Corte. Para permitir a la Reina darle algo que ella quería - realmente, realmente quería - era ponerte a ti en su poder. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta, se pregunto? Que esto era sobre lo que pensaba, lo que quería, despertó de un sueño de, jadeando y sudando? Que cuando él pensaba, realmente pensaba, sobre el hecho que talvez nunca obtendría un beso de Clary, el quería morir o herirse o sangrar de mala manera que subiría hasta el ático y entrenaría por horas hasta que estuviera tan agotado para no tener más elección que salir, exhausto. Tendría contusiones en la mañana, contusiones y cortes y la piel raspada y si podría nombrar todas sus lesiones que habrían tenido el mismo nombre: Clary, Clary, Clary.

Simon seguía hablando, diciendo algo, enojado de nuevo. "No tienes que hacerlo Clary, es un truco -"

"No es un truco" dijo Jace. La tranquilidad en su propia voz lo sorprendió. "Es una prueba." Miró a Clary. Ella se mordía el labio, la mano herida en un rizo de su cabello; los gestos tan característicos, por lo que una gran parte de ella, que rompió su corazón. Simon estaba discutiendo con Isabelle ahora mientras la reina Seelie descansaban atrás y se veía como un gato elegante, divertida.

Isabelle parecía exasperada. "A quién le importa, ¿de todos modos? Es sólo un beso."

"Así es", dijo Jace.

Clary miró hacia arriba, y por último, y sus ojos verdes se apoyaban en él. Él se acercó a ella y como siempre el resto del mundo se apartó hasta quedar solo ellos, como si estuvieran en un escenario vacío. El puso su mano en su hombro, volviendo la cara a él. Había dejado de morderse el labio, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos de un verde brillante. Podia sentir la tensión en su propio cuerpo, el esfuerzo de retenerse, y no atraerla hacia su él y tomar esta oportunidad, sin embargo peligroso y estúpido e imprudente, besarle en la forma que pensó nunca podría, en su vida, ser posible de nuevo.

"Es tan sólo un beso" dijo y escucho la aspereza de su propia voz, y se preguntó si ella lo escuchaba, también.

No es que importara – no había manera de ocultarlo. Era demasiado. El nunca habría querido que fuera de esa forma. Siempre han habido chicas. Se pregunta a sí mismo, en la oscuridad de la noche, mirando a las paredes en blanco de su habitación, lo que hizo a Clary tan diferente. Ella era hermosa, pero otras chicas eran hermosas. Ella era inteligente, pero había otras chicas inteligentes. Ella lo entendía, se reía cuando él lo hacía, vió a través de las defensas que puso hasta que las había derribado. No había Jace Wayland más real que él vio en sus ojos cuando ella lo miró.

Pero aún así, tal vez, podría encontrar todo lo que en otro lugar. La gente se enamoraba, lo perdía, y seguía adelante. No sabía por qué no podía. Él no sabía por qué ni siquiera quería. Lo único que sabía era que cualquier cosa que le debiera al Cielo o al infiero por esta oportunidad, lo iba a tener en cuenta.

Se agachó y le tomó las manos, uniendo sus dedos con los de ella y susurrando en su oído. "Puedes cerrar los ojos y pensar en Inglaterra, si quieres," dijo él.

Los ojos de ella revolotearon cerrados, sus pestañas como líneas de cobre contra su pálida y frágil piel. "Nunca he estado en Inglaterra," dijo ella, y la suavidad, la ansiedad en su voz casi le deshizo. Nunca había besado a una chica sin saber que lo quería también, por lo general más que él, y ésta era Clary, y él no sabía lo que ella quería. Deslizó sus manos sobre ella, sobre las mangas de su camisa aferrándose hacia sus hombros. Sus ojos permanecía aun cerrados, pero ella temblaba y se apoyaba en él - apenas, pero fue suficiente el permiso.

Su boca cayó sobre ella. Y éso fue todo. Todos los auto-control que había ejercido en las últimas semanas se fueron, como el agua estrellándose a través de un dique roto. Sus brazos se acercaron al cuello y la apretó contra él, y ella era suave y flexible, pero sorprendentemente fuerte como nadie a quien él hubiese sostenido antes. Sus manos se aplastaron contra su espalda, presionándola contra el y ella estaba en la punta de los pies, besándolo tan ferozmente como él la besaba. Movió la lengua por los labios, abriendo su boca debajo de la de ella y supo como a sal y dulce como el agua de hadas. Se aferró a ella con más fuerza, anudando sus manos en su cabello, tratando de decirle, con la pesión de su boca en ella, todas las cosas que nunca le había dicho en voz alta:** Te amo, Te amo y no me importa que seas mi hermana; no estes con él, no lo quieras, no salgas con él. Permanece conmigo. Quiéreme. Quédate conmigo. No sé como estar sin ti.**

La reina lo miró: especial y secreta y compartida entre los dos. Se les advirtió acerca de nosotros, parecía decir su mirada. Que le haríamos daño, rompiéndola como se puede romper a una ramita entre tus dedos. Pero tú, que pensabas que nunca podrías ser tocado – eres el que ha sido quebrado. "Estamos los suficientemente entretenidos," dijo ella. "Pero no, creo que, tanto como ustedes dos."

* * *

*-* WOW.

La amo!

Como prometí aquí esta la escena de la corte Seelie.

Si les gusto dejen un comentario sobre que pensaron cuando la leyeron. Para mi hubo una parte en donde me puse a llorar. (literal)

Espero les guste tanto como a mi. Y espero se pasen por mis propios fanfics de nuestros Shadow Hunter.


End file.
